ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Torpedo launcher
Torpedo launcher or torpedo bank was a common term for systems that deployed projectiles such as torpedoes and probes. Polities known to have used such devices include the Cardassian Union, the Dominion, the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, and the United Federation of Planets. A torpedo tube was a part of a torpedo launcher. Torpedo launchers could usually be accessed by personnel from a torpedo bay. ( ; ; ; etc.) In the original configuration of starships, the torpedo launching structure also housed the ships main phaser banks. On several starships the actual torpedo launchers themselves doubled as directed energy weapon emitters. The forward launcher and the aft launchers had phaser banks, the Klingon and the Romulan forward launchers had disruptors. ( ; ; ; ) In the pop-up Starfleet torpedo launchers, installed to Deep Space 9 in 2372, the torpedo tubes were surrounded by a phaser array ring. ( ) Hardware history The pre-Federation Starfleet already employed spatial torpedoes and equipped the with launchers. After the introduction of photonic torpedoes, the existing launchers needed to be extensively reconfigured and integrated to the ships powergrid. ( ) Starships and installations of the Federation Starfleet made use of photon torpedoes and their launchers by at least 2233. By the mid-24th century, some Starfleet launchers were able to fire up to at least 5 projectiles in a single salvo and launch torpedoes in rapid fire. ( ; ) File:USS Kelvin photon torpedo launchers.jpg|USS Kelvin torpedo launchers File:Arena photon torpedo.jpg|USS Enterprise torpedo launcher File:USS Enterprise (alternate universe) torpedo launcher.jpg|Alternate reality USS Enterprise torpedo launcher File:Constitution class refit torpedo.jpg|USS Enterprise (refit) torpedo launchers File:USS Reliant, torpedo tubes.jpg|USS Reliant forward torpedo launchers File:USS Enterprise-B, upper torpedo launcher.jpg|USS Enterprise-B torpedo launcher File:Galaxy forward torpedo launcher.jpg|A Galaxy-class forward torpedo launcher File:USS Enterprise-D, aft torpedo launcher and impulse drive.jpg|Aft torpedo launcher on a Galaxy-class vessel File:USS Enterprise-E torpedo launcher.jpg|Forward quantum torpedo launcher on a vessel File:Battle ds9 station.jpg|Deep Space 9's torpedo launchers firing In 2259 of the alternate reality, the was outfitted with torpedo launchers across its secondary hull. ( ) In 2266, the encountered a Romulan vessel with a launcher capable of firing powerful plasma torpedoes. Plasma torpedoes and launchers capable of firing them would remain in the Romulan arsenal well into the 24th century. ( ; ) The was equipped with photon torpedo launchers by 2272, and a trio of such ships made use of them in an unsuccessful strike against V'Ger that same year. ( ) Encounters with the Dominion before and during the Dominion War revealed that Jem'Hadar ships were also able to launch ordnance, including torpedoes purchased from the Karemma. ( ) During the Dominion War the Cardassians deployed plasma torpedo launchers aboard Orbital weapon platforms such as those encountered in the Chin'toka system. ( ) See also *Missile launcher Background information Technical Manual The Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual suggests that the launcher systems of the 24th century combines something similar to a and a , as there is gass pressure chamber with launch-assist gas generators and an electromagnetic accelerator. The launcher tube is also strung with sequential field induction coils. They give a hand-off warp field to the probes and torpedoes that are powered by internal warp sustainer engines. This allows the torpedo to achieve a faster warp speed than the ship when traveling at warp. The starship launchers can fire up to 10 torpedoes simultaneously from a single launchtube. (pg. 118 diagram, 129, 130) According to Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, the 24th century photon and quantum torpedoes can launch without a large launcher assembly. runabouts can be fitted with four-torpedo modules to the ships midsection that use a guidance system. (pg. 149) Microtorpedo launchers Even though microprobes carried by the are canonical and the photon bursts seen in were identified as miniature photon torpedoes in Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force, the existence of microtorpedoes and microtorpedo launchers has never been conclusively confirmed on-screen. All information concerning them comes from background sources and production staff interviews. It is stated in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual that some of the smaller Starfleet craft such as shuttles, (pg. 143) runabouts (pg 149) and even the Deep Space 9's weapon sail towers (pg. 82, 83) utilize microtorpedo launchers. They are simple delivery systems, without magnetic accelerators, as microtorpedoes use a miniature fusion thruster for propulsion. Even a micro-quantum torpedo launcher is depicted on page 149. According to Rick Sternbach there actually is a distinct microtorpedo launcher on the runabout model. http://www.starshipdatalink.net/art/runabout.html Even though the script and dialogue called for only standard torpedoes, according to John Eaves, on the VFX teams suggestion, powerful microtorpedo launchers were indeed added to the rotary weapon arrays on DS9. The model and effects seem to confirm six round torpedo tubes on each rotary array. Extremely small compared to the larger regular torpedo tubes on the other weapon arrays. http://www.starshipdatalink.net/art/armingds9.html ja:魚雷ランチャー Category:Technology